Let's Watch James Get Giddy
by alambil felicis
Summary: James and his attempts to ask Lily out usually fail, but needless to say, he is giddy. Let's see how he does it.
1. God Forbid it!

_My first Lily/James fic. I'm not that good with the fluff, so apologies for that. I've been addicted to their relationship and I just LOVE reading fanfics about them. I know this is short, but I plan to make a lot of chapters for it. _

_She was crying when he saw her in the train. He had first seen her on the platform, with her Muggle family. They looked nice, except her older sister. She looked like a horse! You can't blame James for thinking mean things like that. He had nothing against muggles, he's just cocky as he is. James heard that _Lily_ was her name. Beautiful, just like her pretty face. Red hair, freckles, kind of pale, a little short…usually, those traits were not really appreciated, but with _her_, it was just something different. And those _green_ eyes, wow. _

_James wondered what those eyes would look like if tears weren't hiding them. He sat in the girl's compartment, together with the three of his friends. He just learned that this curly-haired kid named Sirius Black has his family on Slytherin for generations! Everything about him would go to waste if he ends up doomed, I mean sorted in Slytherin. Peter Pettigrew, this fidgety bloke! He seems okay. Remus Lupin was the quite one. Out of all the three, Sirius was going to be his best mate, he knows it. They've been talking noisily inside the compartment. James expected himself to be in Gryffindor, Where Dwell the Brave at Heart! He hopes Lily hears this, to impress her. But she just continued to sulk by the window. Until this ugly boy came._

_Apparently, this boy and Lily are friends. James knew only a little with this boy; he didn't like him. Severus? That was a name? Honestly, his mother must be nuts. Lily left, with that boy, but not before throwing insults at Severus, really stupid name. Rhymes with Walrus. It makes everything about him uglier! Lily left. Why would she rather go with that greasy-haired, tatter-clothed ugly Severus? He didn't look like loved. Oh well, Lily was just some girl. She probably has some cooties. Disgusting._

Cooties? Disgusting? Oh, that was years then. Now that hormones are viciously letting loose, James didn't see Lily as another ordinary girl. He knows that even when it was only their first year that he already developed this little innocent crush at Lily Evans. But now, it was beyond crush. It was more intense than crush. Would you call it love? Yes, I think so.

The fifteen-year-old wizard was in the library, secretly spying, who else? Lily Evans, of course. Lily dropped the several books she was borrowing.

"Oh great," she whispered, and then proceeded to bend down to pick up the sprawled books. James took the chance, and emerged out behind the bookshelves.

"I knew you were there," Lily acknowledged James' sudden appearance.

"What, you can already smell my intoxicatingly sweet smell a few feet away?" James joked as he helped Lily pick up the books.

"No idiot, I smelled your toxicatingly sour stench!" Lily fired back. "And I can handle picking up my own books. I'm not handicapped you know."

"Toxicatingly sour stench?" James mused. "You know perfectly well that there is no such word as 'toxicatingly'. And sour stench, really, that's hilarious. Have you smelled me? I smell like roses! You can't resist!"

"Oh right, roses," Lily smiled at him. She stood up with the books on her arms. "Are you trying to smell like a ballerina? Well you're doing perfectly well. And I 'can't resist'? Watch me." She turned away, walked a few steps, faced him and said, "I just resisted." Then continued to walk away.

"Evans, would you go out with me?" he called, but of course he knew the answer already.

"God forbid it!" Lily answered without turning to James. Madam Pince just shushed them.

James loved the way Lily would reject him. Of course, it hurt him….. a little. Oh come on, he's a man of steel! Usually, 'James got drooled on by all the girls, but sorry for them. He only had his eyes set on one.'

* * *

_Apologies for the wrong grammar and spellings. Tell me what you think, please._

_Reviews help me. _

_Whoever reviews shall be in good fortune for the rest of the day. Haha!_

_Thanks!_


	2. Evans!

_Sorry it took me this long. School was being obstinate. Special thanks to my first reviewers: _*someone unknown*, OliveTreeHugger, lasaraleen Lockhart, aravis riddle, magicroxsox (this one is just friggin awesome!) and of course, Prongs is mine..._thanks for the Constructive Criticism! _

* * *

"Evans?" James whispered during Charms class.

Lily turned around and gave him an icy look, "What?"

He bit his lips, looked on the blackboard and said, "Nothing."

She rolled her eyes and went back on going through her notes. Seeing Lily roll her eyes like that (even if it was only seen from the corner of his eyes) made James chase for breath. Lily knew he liked her, but she didn't know how much. He wasn't addicted to her! He's just captivated.

"Evans," James called.

"What?" Lily said again with a tone of annoyance that James enjoyed dearly, only if it was meant for him.

"Nothing,"

Lily groaned and went back to her parchment. A few moments later…

"Hey Evans,"

"What is it now?" her voice raised. Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. Lily mumbled an apology then turned around to face James.

"Look Potter," she said. "You say Evans then I ask you what you need then you say nothing and after a few minutes you do the whole process again! What exactly is your problem?"

James restrained a laughter, "I just like saying your name and seeing you react like that."

"Well—" Lily seemed to search for words, "You should just…you know—just stop it. It's annoying, honestly."

"If you wish it," and he winked at her. Lily gave him a pestered look.

After classes…

"Evans?" said James, walking just behind her as they got out of the classroom. Lily didn't look at him. She just ignored James and continued walking.

"Evans," he said again. "Evans! If you don't acknowledge me now it means you really do love me and you are ashamed of talking to me like that during Charms. Don't worry, Evans. S'okay. You're forgiven."

Lily whirled around with an indignant look which James found amusing.

"If you're going to ask me out," said Lily. "Then the answer is still no!"

"I wasn't going to ask you out," James said.

"You weren't?" Obviously, Lily was taken aback.

"Yeah, er…your shoes are untied," James bent down and tied her shoelaces. Lily blushed furiously.

"Oh…ah—you should…yeah—thanks," then she hurriedly walked away.

James ruffled his hair then dug both his hands in his pockets. He laughed to himself. _I win._

* * *

_You_ _might_ _be_ _wondering_..._Win_ _what_ _exactly_? _I hope you got it...anyways, I read too much MLIA and almost every single one of them has _I win _at the end....sorry._

_Apologies for wrong grammar and spellings._

_If you review now you'll get a brand new nothing for free! Kidding. You'll recieve an imaginary high-five!_


	3. Oh Sheep!

It took this long....blame school.

* * *

"One hundred seventy-two sheep, one hundred seventy-three sheep, one hundred seventy-four sheep—"

"What the hell Prongs!" Sirius exclaimed through the darkness. "If you can't sleep, then you might as well go down and count sheep and not bother any of us!"

Peter snored.

"I'm not bothered," said Remus.

"Thanks for having my back, Moony, real thanks." Sirius said sarcastically.

"Fine, I'm going!" James said.

He walked down the spiral staircase of the boys' dormitories and when he reached the common room, he saw this familiar redhead, "Why, hello Evans."

Lily gasped, "You scared me!"

James sat down beside her, leaned back, and stared at her. Lily's hair was a mess, like she's been running her hand through it over and over again. Her eyes were red and puffy and her eye brows were knitted together. She looked frustrated. The things laid across the table told him why. She was doing an Astronomy essay.

"Potter," she said with closed eyes. "If you'll just bother me, please, I'm giving you the permission to do it tomorrow."

"I can't sleep," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, I couldn't care less. Oh, just please—"

"I'm not going to bother you. I'll just sit here."

Lily eyed him dangerously."Don't speak, don't stare, and don't interrupt. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am," he grinned.

Lily continued working, her eyes fixated on the book on her lap. "Potter," she suddenly said. "Have you finished your essay?"

"No," he simply answered. Then she went back again to her book.

"Have you read chapter 13? The one about Saturn's rings?" She asked once more.

"No,"

"Have you done anything with your Astronomy text book? Anything at all?"

"Well, besides hitting Sirius's head with it this morning…mmm, no, none at all."

"I'm serious!"

"No, you're Lily." He sniggered. Sirius puns were just funny to him.

"I said don't speak, remember?"

James rolled his eyes, "You were asking me questions."

"Then…don't answer. You're distracting me." She once again indulged herself to reading.

He sat up straight, perfectly amused, "I'm distracting you?"

"I said don't speak!" She ruffled her hair wildly out of frustration.

"I can help you with that, you know."

"But you haven't done anything with your essay. I doubt that you can help me."

James scoffed and ran his hands through his hair, "Me? I'm a genius! Of course I can help you! Lemme see that." He grabbed the book from Lily's hands. Lily stifled a yawn. "Hmmm, chapter 13. Okay, I'm not familiar with it whatsoever."

Lily sighed irritably, "Then give me that! Seriously, the time's wasted!"

"No, no! I'll help you," he looked at Lily's beautiful green eyes, which were puffy. "Have you been crying?"

Lily snuggled on the arm of the couch, "Yes! Yes, I've been crying! That essay is due tomorrow morning and I still haven't done anything with it! I've been stupid! I forgot about the submission date! I thought it was still next week. And oh I'm definitely stupid!"

"I'll tell you what, Evans," James said. "I'll read chapter 13 while you rest and when I'm done reading, I'll help you write your essay. Deal?"

Lily turned to look at him, "What's in it for you?"

"I would say a date in Hogsmeade—"

"Forget it! I'll do the essay myself!"

James felt a little hurt, but he knew it was coming anyway, "I'm not finished yet. I was going to say that a date in Hogsmeade would be nice, but after seeing your pitiful demeanour just now, I'd cancel that proposal which you find torturing."

"So you'll help me without a condition?"

"Yep,"

Oh, thanks…" then she rested leaned back, her face away from James.

He smiled and read on. After minutes of studying the chapter, he said, "Hey, it's pretty easy you know. I think it's just—Evans?"

Lily was snoring. James found it very adorable. He brushed her red hair out of her eyes and ran his hand softly across her cheek. _Maybe I should wake her up? No, she needs rest. _He decided to write the essay for Lily. He reached for the parchment, ink and quill and began scribbling, making his penmanship as neatly as possible. After a foot and a half of parchment, Lily's essay was finished. James arranged Lily's things on the table, stretched and slumped. His head turned to Lily. He inched closer, meaning to wake the beauty up.

"Hey," he said, shaking her as gently as he could. "Evans, I've done your essay. Wake up and go to your bed now." She still didn't make any move.

"Evans," James shook her a little stronger. "Lily, hey, wake up." Lily stirred, but she was still not awake. She faced James, eyes closed, and swung her hands, gripping his shoulder. "Whoa…" James, being the gentleman he is (although he found Lily's action out of his enjoyment), pulled her hand away.

"No," Lily groaned. "I want sweets." She tightened her hold to him. James decided to play along.

"Er…what kind of sweets?"

"Bertie Bott's every flavored bean," she mumbled.

"What's your favorite flavor?" James laughed.

"Tuesday,"

"That's not a flavor,"

Lily shifted away from him, "It's a color."

"You're weird," he commented. After a few moments, "Evans, want to go out with me next weekend?"

"Die. Die sad and lonely," Lily said.

"Wow, even in your sleep you know how to say no to me," James was amazed and at the same time frustrated. He decided that it was really time to wake her up. He got up the couch and kneeled in front of her. James brushed her hair away from her face and stared at it. His face was only inches away from hers. He snickered playfully like an idiot. Then her eyes opened… and they were furious.

"Ah! Potter!" She pushed his face.

"Ow! You know that was my nose!" James complained.

"What were you trying to do?"

"I was trying to wake you up!" he said as he felt his nose for any difference.

Lily gathered her things and saw the essay finish. "You moron! Why did you do my paper?"

"You were sleeping."

"Have it. It's yours."

"Keep it!"

"You wrote it, you have it."

"I insist that you keep it."

"No, this is yours, I'll do mine tomorrow morning!"

"Look Evans," James said. "You keep it. I don't care. You look wasted so you keep it. "

"No you—"

"I won't ask you out for a whole week if you'll keep it."

Lily stared at him hard then finally said, "Fine." She hurried to walk upstairs without a back glance at James.

"Goodnight Lily," James said.

"Whatever,"

"And Tuesday is neither a color nor a flavor of Bertie Bott's every flavored bean.,"

Lily had no clue what he just said and she climb up the staircase for the girls' dormitories.

James went up to his own dormitory with a big bright beam on his face. He noisily jumped on his bed.

"Don't tell me your going to start counting sheep again," Sirius said groggily.

"Nope Sirius," then James chuckled.

Sirius got up, "What happened? Why are you acting like that?"

"Nothing Padfoot; just go to sleep,"

In the morning…

Lily finished her breakfast and and was just heading to the Astronomy Tower to pass her essay when she met James and his friends on the way.

"Hi Evans!"

"HI," Lily muttered, and then feeling guilty, she faced James back and added. "Thanks for last night."

Sirius, Remus and Peter looked wide-eyed from Lily then to James, who wore a face much like a boy who was given a lollipop. Lily realized how she sounded and said, "Thanks for the essay I mean! I didn't mean that last night….well—the essay looked great, and er…you know…."

"Just pass your essay," James said. And Lily ran away; her face resembling the color of her hair.

"What happened?" Sirius, Remus and Peter poked.

James shrugged, "Nothing…"

"Something happened, isn't there?" Peter said.

James smiled wickedly at them' "You're all too young to understand."

Remus realized the real story and said, "I know, James did Lily—"

"Holy sheep!" Sirius shrieked.

"Don't get the wrong picture, idiot! James did Lily's essay for her!" Remus said.

"Oh," Sirius said.

* * *

Apologies for wrong grammar and spellings.

I didn't proof-read this.


	4. I'm Not Naked!

It was the attack of the flying red ball of fire. Students would flatten themselves on the walls of the corridors so as not to get trampled on by the beast passing by. The out-of-control thing would occasionally slow down wrecking havoc when someone in authority walks in sight, then it would continue again. It was searching hungrily for something. Hogwarts may not be safe after all…Oh wait, it was just Lily Evans. Apparently, she was searching for her missing Transfiguration book. She has a test in two subjects after lunch. Well, it was lunch time and she was running out of time. She ran around like a maniac, asking some students if they have seen her book.

"It had a large _Lily Evans_ on the spine," Lily asked her fellow Gryffindor. "Have you seen it?" The Gryffindor kid only shook his head. Lily groaned. She was close to tears but forced herself not to cry. For goodness sake, a Head Girl does _not_ cry especially in front of other students. That would just make her look weak and vulnerable, and it was the last thing she wishes to happen. She leaned on the wall for a few moments. Panicking wouldn't do any good. Lily gulped a big lungful of air and thought hard. She has been dealing with this in a very wrong fashion! The Head Girl shrieked a laughter which made everyone in close vicinity look to her with a frightened face. Lily got it; all she had to do was retrace her steps! Last thing she remember seeing her book was in......

LJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJLJ

"Your pants, Prongs," Sirius said.

"What about my pants?"

Sirius laughed, "Your pants are floating there on the middle." He pointed at the soggy pair of school pants at the swimming pool-like tub of the Prefects' Bathroom.

Our four lovable Marauders are having a "pool party" in there. Remus Lupin, who was sitting feet away safe from the water splashes, was reading his Transfiguration book because he is also concerned with the test that day like Lily was (he just finished taking a bath). Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter meanwhile, were all submerged waist down in the tub. Of course you'd know that the only legal persons currently in the bathroom were James, being the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor and the Head Boy, and Remus, being a prefect. But, as predictable as it can be, it's only natural that they tag their whole posse along. James sighed and swam towards the middle. He grabbed his pants, made his way to the tub's edge and climbed out. He got a towel and wrapped it around his waist over his shorts. James scowled as he squeezed the water from his drenched pants.

"Alright," he said. "This is really delightful. Hey Moony, what are you reading there?"

"Have you forgotten about our Transfiguration test today?" Remus said behind his book.

"Oh no!" Peter screeched.

"Relax, relax," Sirius said nonchalantly. "I'm sure it would be as easy as pie."

"Pies are delicious," Peter mumbled. "And easy to eat."

"Exactly," James laughed. He walked towards his things when he suddenly noticed something behind Remus. "Moony, what's that?"

"It's a book,"

"Not the thing you're holding; I meant the thing behind you."

"I know," he said. "And it _is_ a book, like what I've told you." Remus picked up the book behind him and examined it. He then grinned and threw it at James.

James grinned like his friend after he saw it, only wider. Well what do you know? It's Lily's Transfiguration book. He stroked the book's spine exactly on Lily's name lovingly. "You suppose I give it to her?"

Remus shrugged, "Not on that attire, you shouldn't."

The happy half-naked Head Boy flipped the pages of the book and sniffed it. He heard Sirius say to Peter, "He's got it bad." But he didn't mind. He thought of trading it with Evans for a date and it might just work.

"Gargoyle toes!" someone said from outside. James looked up to see his friends being aware of their visitor. Moments later, the flying red ball of fire entered the bathroom.

"Oh gosh!" Lily staggered back and covered her eyes with her left hand after she saw the boys. She grabbed her wand (with difficulty) using her right hand inside her robes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

James snickered as he glanced to his friends, "We're having a very nice warm bath. Do you want to join us?"

"Or," Sirius said. "Moony, Wormtail and I could just leave the two of you alone in here."

"Nobody move!" Lily ordered harshly, holding and pointing her wand blindly to wear she thought James was. "Stay where you are or I'll jinx you!"

"Would you really do that?" James asked her incredulously. Lily noticed his voice got a little louder so she presumed that he walked nearer to her. Her presumption is correct, as James was only an arm's length away from her. Lily tried to look in control but she was also trying hard not to cringe. _James smells like…_Lily stopped herself from thinking stuff like that. "Lower your wand Evans."

"No!"

James sighed and held Lily's hand. She tried to get his grip off but James just pushed her wand hand down. Lily held it higher again.

"This would be easier if one of us isn't hysterical," he said.

"This would be easier if one of us _isn't_ half-naked!" she said

Again, Sirius butted in, "Then let's get the other one half-naked too!" Everyone laughed.

Lily let go of her defensive stance and clutched her robes tighter, "I'll kill you Black if you'll do that!"

"Come on, Padfoot," James said. "Give the lady some respect or I'll throw this book to you."

"Book? What book?" Lily said. "Is it my Transfiguration book?"

"Maybe…maybe not,"

"Give me that Potter!"

James walked behind Lily and breathed at her ear, "If I don't?"

Lily faced him with her left hand still over her eyes and her wand pointed at him, "I'll jinx you! I will!"

"Or how about," he started playfully. "You go out with me this Saturday in exchange of this rotten book."

"Aren't you getting tired of receiving no for an answer?" Lily asked desperately.

"Nope," James answered. "Just one date, please Evans!"

"I have no time for this!" she thrust her wand on James' left side in mid-air. "I need to study!"

"Oh right, we have an exam," James said casually. "And Evans, you really have a bad aim when your eyes are covered. Why don't you take your hands off of your eyes?"

Cue the goody Remus Lupin to the rescue, "Just hand her the book, Prongs."

Sirius snorted, "Yeah, I guess you should. She's already been humiliated enough."

James gave in. He walked two steps back and said, "You want it from me? You get it from me."

Lily was desperate. She slowly walked her way towards James after she hid her wand back inside her robes. She had her right hand stretched in front of her, trying to feel for James and the book. After a few moments, she felt James' chest. Lily flinched. James was ecstatic. "Give me the book," Lily ordered.

"Open your eyes first," he said. "I'm not naked so don't worry!"

Lily took her left hand from her eyes, but her eyes were still closed. She felt James' arms then his hands and on his right hand was the book. She tried to grab it but James raised the book over his head to get it out of Lily's reach. Lily finally opened her eyes and focused them on the book because she didn't really want to see James' body, although I'm sure a lot of you want to.

"Give me that!"

"Go out with me,"

"No!"

"Go out with me!"

"My book!"

Then, after moments of struggling …"You made me drop my towel, Evans!"

Lily froze then turned red. James lowered the book and looked down his waist. Lily kept her head high enough so as not to see the view down. She grabbed the book. James laughed when he saw Lily's face. She looked horrified. All Lily heard was laughing and she ran her way out with her book.

"I'm wearing shorts!" James called out, still laughing.

"That," Sirius said. "Is really entertaining."

Remus sighed.

Peter snorted.

Sirius splashed around.

James was euphoric.

Lily…….

…..Well, let's leave the poor girl alone for now.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


End file.
